When Two Group's of hero's Unite
by Burning Lobo
Summary: When Ash and friends meet the Digidestined. What if Myotismon and Team Rocket jion forces.
1. They Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon. If there is any wrong spelling my fault.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth were talking to the boss about getting Pikachu. All of the sudden two evil had showed up. It was Myotismon and Demidevimon. Myotismon had told them there were seven kids bugging him. Myotismon said, "Now these seven children are called 'Digidestined' and I hate them." "Now these kids what are their name's?" asked Jessie. "Their names are Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K. and their leader Tai!" said Myotismon.  
  
"Now what are you Myotismon?" asked James. "I'm a Digimon short for Digital Monster!" said Myotismon. "How do these brats fight?" asked Meowth. "They Digimon partners to protect them!" said Myotismon.  
  
A little later Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi saw a huge fire bird in the sky. Then Ash said," What is that?" So Ash pointed his Pokedex at the fire bird and said," No data." "What ever it is it has seven kids and six other things on it." said Brock. "Look their going to land." said Misty. "Let's go see who it is and the bird is turning small." Ash added.  
  
They had just made it when Ash and the others went by them. "Who are you guy's?" asked Ash. The goggle head said, "I'm Tai and these are my friends Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and Matt's brother T.K." "What are those animals!" asked Misty. Then Agumon said, "Where Digimon Digital Monsters." "What are your names?" asked Brock and Agumon said, "I'm Agumon, Tai's partner. The one with the horn is Gabumon, Matt's partner. The pink bird is Biyomon, Sora's partner. The red bug is Tentomon, Izzy's partner. The that looks like a plant is Palmon, Mimi's partner. The one with the purple stripes is Gomamon, Joe's partner and the one that looks like an orange hamster with wings is Patamon, T.K.'s partner."  
  
To be continued....... Well that is the end of chapter 1. I'll add more later. 


	2. The Start of a Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon. If there is any wrong spelling my fault.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Back where Team Rocket was Myotismon told them that the Digidestined had tags and crests. "What do these crests do?" asked Jessie. "They help their Digimon digivolve to Ultimate!" said Myotismon. "Why do the Digimon digivolve ?" asked James. "They digivolve when their human partner is in danger and so far a few of them had digivolve with the crests!"  
  
"What are those things around your necks?" asked Misty. "They are tags and crests to help our Digimon digivolve to Ultimate!" said Sora. "What are those round things ?" asked Ash. "They are called ' Digivices ' and they also help our Digimon digivolve !" said Tai. "What was that huge fire bird ?" asked Brock. "That was me in my Champion form !" said Biyomon.  
  
Then Team Rocket, Meowth, Myotismon and Demidevimon had showed up. "It's Team Rocket !" said Ash. "Not to mention Myotismon and Demidevimon !" said the Digimon. Soon the battle between the Pokemon battle started. It was Team Rocket's Arbok, Weezing and Meowth against Ash's Pikachu, Misty's Starmie and Brock's Vulpix. Then Agumon said, "Time to fight!" "Let's do it!" added the other Digimon as the Digidestined held up their digivices.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to......... Greymon." "Gabumon digivolve to......... Garurumon." "Biyomon digivolve to......... Birdramon." "Tentomon digivolve to......... Kabterimon." "Palmon digivolve to......... Togemon." "Gomamon digivolve to......... Ikkakumon." "Patamon digivolve to......... Angemon."  
  
"What happen to the Digimon?" asked Ash. "They digivolved!" said Izzy.  
  
To be continued.... That's the end of chapter 2. please review. 


	3. The Battle

Burning Lobo: Hey there I have decided to continue my story after all. Thank you to all who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon. If there is any wrong spelling my fault.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The battle between Myotismon and the Digidestined was getting tough. Myotismon had kept blocking each attack with his cape. Then Tai had got an idea and he told Matt, Sora and Izzy about his plan and they agreed to it. "Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon digivolve again!" said Tai. Then all at the same time the crests of Courage, Friendship, Love and Knowledge started to glow.

"Greymon digivolve to .... MetalGreymon."

"Garurumon digivolve to... WereGarurumon."

"Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon."

"Kabuterimon digivolve to ... MegaKabuterimon."  
  
During the Pokemon battle Team Rocket had just lost and went blasting off. So Ash and friends decided to help the Digidestined. Then Myotismon started to get tried of the battle so he left saying that he was coming back to distory them all. Soon all of the Digimon were back in their Rookie forms.  
  
To be continued.... That's the end of chapter 3. please review


End file.
